Harvey/Behind the Scenes
Background Information Television Series Harvey is a fiction standard gauge tank locomotive created by Jonathan Trueman. In 2002, Harvey made his debut in the sixth series of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends in the episode, Harvey to the Rescue. When the show transitioned into full CGI in 2009, Harvey was absent for four years. In 2013, Harvey made his return in the seventeenth series. Since his return in 2013, Harvey has been voiced by Keith Wickham in both the British English and American English dubs of the series. Keith Wickham gives Harvey a Scottish accent; reflecting his basis' origins. Harvey is based on the Dübs Crane Tank No. 4101. Behind the Scenes Gauge 1 model Harvey's models were scratch-built to run on gauge 1 track by model maker, Kenny Gittens. The models were made out of brass. They were painted in a matte finish and lined with yellow automotive pinstripe tape. The numbers and letters were custom printed stickers. Two models of Harvey were built. One model was track powered, so pick-up contacts were attached to the metal wheels, which ran into the motor to power it. The electricity ran from the track to the wheels/pick-up contacts and went into the motor to power him. The other model was used to power the crane mechanism which was operated by a remote controller. Both models were fitted with an eye mechanism. The eye mechanisms had two servos, one for up and down movement and one for left and right movement. The up/down servo was attached to the body. The left/right servo had a rod attached to the arm, which connected to a bracket. The eye balls were coupled to the bracket and locked in by the face-plate, so whenever the servos were powered, the eye balls would move however the crew member desired. Ten different facial expressions were sculpted for Harvey,SeansModels on Twitter although only eight were used on-screen. The faces were first sculpted in clay and from that resin casts were made using a silicone mould. File:HarveytotheRescue92.png File:HarveytotheRescue54.png File:HarveySeason6Model.jpg File:HarveyFront.jpeg File:PeaceandQuiet58.png|Harvey's furious face mask that only appeared in a deleted scene photo of the seventh series episode, Peace and Quiet (2003) File:Harvey'sFacesReference.jpg|Harvey's face masks during production of the sixth series (2002) In the ninth series episode, Thomas' New Trucks and the learning segment, Right Sized Engine for the Job, Harvey was fitted with a claw used to pick up mineral items. File:Thomas'NewTrucks61.png File:RightSizedEnginefortheJob11.png The twelfth series marked the beginning of the show's transition into CGI and the characters' faces were animated through CGI with the aid of motion-capture animation. The physical models' moulded faces were replaced by white targets with triangles to fix a computer-animated face in post-production. Harvey’s CGI face was only seen in two promotional images and was not seen on screen in the twelfth series. File:SavedYou!87.png File:SavedYou!88.jpg One of Harvey's models used to be on display at Drayton Manor, but was returned to HiT Entertainment in 2012. File:DraytonManorHarvey.jpeg File:HarveyDraytonManor.jpg Close-up model Close-up shots of Harvey's cab were required for scenes in where he had to interact with close-up scale figures. The model was not complete and only portions of the cab were built. Harvey's close-up model only appeared in the ninth series episode, Thomas' New Trucks. File:Thomas'NewTrucks62.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks64.png CGI model In 2009, the series introduced Computer-Generated Imagery (CGI) as a replacement for the show's long-standing live-action models. In 2013, Harvey was created in CGI by Arc Productions. The model was "hand-sculpted" in Maya, a 3D animation and modelling software. Harvey has had modifications throughout the CGI series. These include: * Series 17: ** He gains permanent head and tail lamps. ** He gains a brake pipe on his front and back, despite his basis not having one. ** His coupling hook base is painted black instead of red. File:HarveyCGI.png File:Head-OnHarveyPromo.png Voice Actors * Keith Wickham * Hikaru Midorikawa * Toshiharu Sakurai * Kunihiro Kawamoto * Enrique Cervantes * Víctor Covarrubias * Sigbjørn Solheim * Martin Lohmann * Roy Martens * Konstantin Graudus * Paul Disbergen * Jacek Król * Tomasz Borkowski * Leopoldo Ballesteros * Denis Bespaliy * Haris Grigoropoulos * Bruno Lähteenmäki References Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Images of Harvey